


Hot Spring Panic

by BunBunnyi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Hot steamy sex, Lucifer being a douchebag, M/M, Switch Lucifer, Switch Mammon, brief praise kink, they are in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunnyi/pseuds/BunBunnyi
Summary: “Are you that angry?”Mammon shivered at the puff of air that caressed his ear, “you only came here to be an asshole, didn’t ya.”Lucifer’s laugh sent goosebumps down his arms. Mammon squirmed on his hold. “Is it so hard to believe I wanted to spend some time with my favorite little brother?”
Relationships: Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	Hot Spring Panic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BooGrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooGrr/gifts).



Mammon’s eyes opened slowly, urged by a soft voice. His senses slowly came back bit by bit, and as soon as he regained control of his body he popped out the stiffness in his back with a crack. He slumped back, still tired and lazy as he yawned loudly.

“Mammon, are you listening?”

Thoughtlessly, Mammon nodded his head just so whoever it was would shut up already. He had just woken up, he didn’t have the coherence enough to carry a conversation. And it’s not like he wanted to.

He rubbed the sleep off of his eyes with the palm of his hands. His name was called again. Annoyance rose in his throat and he finally snapped, “Man, would you please shut u— Lucifer?!”

Lucifer shook his head. “Honestly,” he sighed, “when they told me you were missing this was the last place I expected to find you.”

“What does that even mean?” Mammon furrowed his eyebrows, offended at the not-so-subtle jab in his brother’s words. “It’s not like I’m always out gambling.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. Mammon huffed defensively. “Anyways, what are ya doing out here?”

Lucifer just stared at him, as if the question had particularly offended him. Mammon stared back, every second that passed just pulling on his nerves. That’s when he noticed, his brother’s state of nakedness —well, save for a modest towel—. Mammon’s cheeks blushed in embarrassment. Way to go. 

The corner of Lucifer’s lips tugged up into a smirk, the closest thing he would make to an outright laugh. “ _Fucking shut up._ ” Mammon muttered. He then turned to give him his back, shame eating away at his stomach. He buried himself down in the water, only the top of his head peeking out.

Behind him, Lucifer’s towel fell to the ground with a smack and next thing he knew, Lucifer was dipping down in the water right next to him. “Angry so soon? I haven’t even said anything.”

Mammon growled and the sound caused bubbles to rise to the surface. He scooted away from Lucifer but the latter had none of that as he plastered his entire front to his back, whispering directly in his ear, “won’t you forgive your older brother?”

Mammon shivered both at the puff of air that caressed his ear and at Lucifer’s words, “you only came here to be an asshole, didn’t ya.”

Lucifer’s laugh sent goosebumps down his arms. Mammon squirmed on his hold. “Is it so hard to believe I wanted to spend some time with my favorite little brother?” _Now he was playing dirty._

The honest confession set a flutter of butterflies in his stomach, his previous anger being replaced by giddiness at being shown a small bit of love. Damn, he was really easy huh.

“I-I don’t care about what ya say, I don’t believe ya.” Yet it was still hard to believe that sometimes.

As he said that Lucifer brought down his hands sneakily to his thigh, then brought them up to his inner thigh. Mammon shrieked. 

“Fucking stop teasing me!” He slapped Lucifer’s hand, his face growing several shades of red. Lucifer melted into a mocking deep laugh. Mammon groaned.

“I effing hate ya.” Mammon pouted. Lucifer kept caressing the meat of his thighs and Mammon was aware of every touch, so close to his already rising erection.

Lucifer then slaps both of his thighs, which makes Mammon turn to level him a glare. 

“Would you help me wash my back?” He asks out of nowhere. Mammon stares, trying to decipher in his brother’s eyes what the hell he was thinking when at that moment the tip of Lucifer’s pinky grazed down his balls.

“Okay.” He breathed out. Lucifer’s eyes gleamed.

———————————————————

Honest to hell, Mammon didn’t know how he always managed to end up in the same position under Lucifer. One thing he was innocently washing his back, just chilling and talking about this an that, then Mammon decides to be the one teasing for a change and begins tickling his older brother; the next his back is hitting the ground, Lucifer’s weight on top of him and his hands pinned above his head. 

It punched a breath out of his lungs, both his back slamming and the sight of his brother on top of him. He almost wanted to bare his neck in submission, his dick twitching with interest.

Which bought him back to the present, to Lucifer bouncing up and down on his shaft and moaning quietly in the air. The sight made Mammon’s insides churn with heat and he wished now more than ever that his arms were free so he could touch the ethereal figure of his brother. Yet they were still pinned, now beside him.

On the next drop, Lucifer huffed annoyed, the creek of his eyebrows creasing. He shuffled briefly on top of him, seemingly not satisfied with the position. He rose up and down again; this time he growled. His grip on Mammon’s wrists tightened. Mammon felt a breath escaped his lips, bedazzled at the apparent desperation in his brother’s eyes.

“Let me touch ya.” He blurts out.

His intense gaze raises to Mammon’s face. “No.” Then resumed an even more intense pace, little whimpers and gasps falling out of his mouth.

“Fuck— _please_.”

“ _No_.”

On Lucifer’s next drop Mammon jutted his hips up, tearing a whine out of his older brother. From then onward he repeated the same motion, and each and every time his brother lost a little piece of his mind.

“Come on, let me ah— fucking touch ya, ya stubborn oaf.”

“Call me that one more time and I will castrate you,” Lucifer growled.

Mammon pouted. Then an idea came to his mind. He stopped al movement and just laid there passively. His brother stopped bouncing, clearly pissed off now.

“What are you doing.”

“I dunno man, trying to conserve my manhood.”

Lucifer’s jaw clenched. They looked at each other, waiting to see who would bend first.

“Fine.” Lucifer conceded. Mammon’s eyes sparkled in victory. “But you know what will happen if you leave a mark.”

“Skin smooth and pristine, got it.”

Lucifer slowly let go of his wrists and under his watchful gaze, he rested his hands on the curve of his ass. Mammon gifted him a fake innocent smile, then tilted him back, pushed his legs up to his shoulders, and began pounding hard.

Lucifer was left helpless, a hand muffling his sounds as the other raked its nails on the ground. The only sounds on the otherwise quietness of the hot spring were the wet slap of skin accompanied by a string of muffled whimpers and loud groans.

Lucifer’s body was wracked with shivers, pitiful whimpers escaping from the spaces of his fingers. His cock bounced on his stomach, red and leaking. His blush accented the small hidden freckles in the bridge of his nose and cheeks; his hair fell around his head, framing it like a halo. It all overall made Mammon double his pace, only to see his brother’s façade crumble further apart.

Lucifer’s toes curled in pleasure. His back arched, the edges of his mind blurring away. He came with a broken wail, shooting ropes of cum down his stomach and chest, clenching wildly around his younger brother’s length. Mammon bit his lip, already so close to his own climax. Just a little more...

Another idea came to his mind and he mentally congratulated himself at his genius. He pulled out of his brother with a wet pop and he brought down his hand to pump himself. He came with a bit back groan, his cum joining that of his brother on his stomach. He smirked triumphant, looking at his brother’s debauched image and taking a mental picture for jerk reference. 

Finally, he let himself slump over his brother’s form, not caring about the wet patch of cum on his skin. He nuzzled the soft skin of Lucifer’s neck. His brother’s arms surrounded him in a hug, Lucifer's cheek resting atop his head.

“‘m tired.” He whined on his skin, breaking the tender moment between them.

Lucifer sighed, then slapped one of Mammon’s asscheeks. “Get up. We will continue this in my room.”

Mammon had a feeling that tonight he wasn’t going to get too much sleep.

———————————-

Mammon moaned unabashedly around Lucifer’s fingers. Saliva was overflowing from the corners of his mouth. He had lost count of how many times they had gone at it, his mind lost at the unending onslaught of pleasure. His eyes unfocused and his claws came out to rip at the bedsheets as Lucifer abused his prostate again and again. His knees were shaking and Mammon was sure they would have given out if it wasn’t because of Lucifer’s hand on his stomach. 

Mammon honestly didn’t understand how he still had so much energy to be driving with so much strength inside him. Mammon was already getting exhausted, his poor dick twitching on his stomach, spent after coming so many times.

“If you keep making that much noise I will really have to muzzle you,” Mammon whined, and his insides tightened. Lucifer chuckled drove down hard. Mammon wailed. “Honestly, I doubt they are sleeping at this point, with how loud you are.” Lucifer chuckled.

To Mammon’s ear, his words sounded like a garbled mess and before he knew it, he was coming again for the nth time that night. He couldn’t hold the pitiful wave of noises as he kept on being pounded through it all. Above him Lucifer choked down his gasp, shoulders tensing as he came inside Mammon for the last time that night.

He exhaled harshly through his nose and after he regained his bearing he pulled out of his brother, admiring with satisfaction how his hole twitched and oozed cum. Mammon’s body slumped bonelessly on the sheets. Lucifer patted his back.

“Can I sleep now?” 

“Yes, you can.” Before he got to the last word, Mammon had already conked out.

Lucifer smiled fondly. In a rare show of affection, he petted the soft white strands of Mammon’s hair. He had the urge to get his D.D.D. and snap a picture of his peaceful sleeping face to add to his collection, but refrained to do so; instead, he got up and retrieve a wet towel to clean them both up. It was kind of ironic that they came from the hot spring to end up more dirty and sweaty than before. Tomorrow would call for another bath.

Now, he was just content to lay curled behind his little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> ISA I LOVE YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAVE THE BEST BOYOS FUCKING


End file.
